


Fanart, Helping your angel...

by Skies_of_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fanart, Molting Castiel (Supernatural), Winged Castiel (Supernatural), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies_of_Red/pseuds/Skies_of_Red
Summary: some fanart inspired by Honeywolfs wonderful fanfic "Helping your angel through molting in an uncertain number of not so easy steps "Jensens face was really hard to draw and I somewhat gave up, hope you like.I have NO idea how to solve the pixel situationbetter version:https://lovingparadisedefendor.tumblr.com/post/621372434805866496https://lovingparadisedefendor.tumblr.com/post/621372042837622784feel free to share, repost, download, airbrush it on your van, whatever :D
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Fanart, Helping your angel...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helping your angel through molting in an uncertain number of not so easy steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733327) by [honeywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywolf/pseuds/honeywolf). 




End file.
